destroyed
by jhalak
Summary: what happens when the whole of two camps has been destroyed? will annabeth be able to help them?. love/heartbreak/torture. p.s there is more than it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! SO THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION AND IT IS BASED ON THE CHARECTERS OF THE PERCY JACKSON AND HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES BY RICK RIORDEN. PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Ch 1**

Annabeth's pov

I woke up in the morning feeling a bit sore when it struck me, _THE RESULT_!... It's coming today! I ran down the stairs in my pajamas not even caring to wear my slippers , both excitement and nervousness rushing over me till the mail box and, there it was. My hands started to tremble as I held it. I quickly opened the envelope and took the letter out it read:

To

Ms. Annabeth chase

We _are pleased to inform you that you have been selected at Jupiter University, in New Rome. The following page will show your list of books and you may join from 1_ _st_ _of September._

We hope to see you soon.

Ms Cassandra

Principal

I ran back inside holding the letter like a trophy and danced like a madman. When my father got the news he spun me around, kissed my forehead and said the words that I had been dying to hear my whole life ' _I am proud of you Annabeth'_ I hugged him tight and I wanted to be in that position forever . Though someone aka my stepmom came and told us breakfast was ready so dad left for breakfast and I got ready to go to camp and tell everyone. but, the fates had other plans.

 **SOO THIS WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER I HOPED YOU LIKED IT AND, I KNOW THIS IS WAY TO SHORT BUT THE NEXT ONE MIGHT BE BIGGER AND PLS WRITE A REVIEW. THANKS BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is chapter 2 hope you like it. Plus a big thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter, it meant the world to me…**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON/HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES ALL THE CREDIT GOES TO RICK RIORDAN.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I quickly got dressed and left for camp. I wanted to know if Percy too had cleared the exam. So, I iris messaged sally and she said that Percy had left for camp last night hence I was going to meet him over there. Even though I was very happy today, I just had this kind of feeling that something was wrong but I just ignored it. As I reached camp I ran over to half blood hill and what I saw broke my heart; Thalia's pine tree was no longer over there neither was the Athena panthenos, please.. not again! but how was this possible? Beneath me there was not a single thing that hadn't been destroyed. All my friends, siblings and even the Aphrodite children along with Chiron were badly injured and unconscious. I then also saw Festus who too was broken. Half of the cabins were on fire ; half collapsed, I had to help them so I ran down the hill to start healing. My studies for Apollo's exam were going to help me alot now. As I thought about my exams something struck me !Was this just over here or had it happened at camp Jupiter too? I iris messaged them and got to see my answer. Yes it was exactly like that. I ran over to the Canoe lake and with the last drachma I had, I iris messaged Tyson and told him that I wanted him to get the demigods to camp and he thankfully agreed. I ran to the first demigod I saw, Katie. Her legs were wrapped in vines which had poisonous thorns on them. I took out my sword and slowly cut the vines. I got the supplies from the half broken infirmary and wrapped her legs. The poison was hard to take out but I was able to do it. I ran to piper she had a broken ankle and had poison all over her arm. I had to work fast but the poison was not in her blood _yet_ thank the gods for that I did the best I could and got to the next demigod Travis he had a broken leg but was okay after healing almost 50 more demigods. I reached Clarrisse she must have fought alot because she had poison on her arm ,a broken ankle cuts and bruises all over her body she took alot of time to heal , after her I saw Calypso she too was injured I healed her, though she was mumbling …..I think she said, Leo . I then went over to Chiron I didn't know when the tears came out but they just did, I saw my , not teacher, Chiron was more than a teacher to me he was just like my father. Healing him was taking me the longest but the only person now left to heal was Percy .I felt like a piece of meat I couldn't even look at him he had scars and bruises all over him . His Achilles heal was stabbed too but when I checked his pulse it was very faint but , was there. He had a broken wrist and poison on his leg,his face was pale, his shirt soaked up in blood and sweat. I healed him but my hands trembled as I worked when he was in stable condition.I slowly fed him some ambrosia like the others and let him rest. Then I went to the Canoe lake only to find the whole of camp Jupiter over there along with Tyson. I gave Tyson a hug and thanked him for his help and got to healing the Roman demigods. They too had deep cuts, poisons, bruises all over them after what seemed like ages I was done. I felt like jelly and realized two days had passed! I thought that why hadn't anyone told me about this? I then realized that amongst all the demigods there was no sign…..No sign of Leo….

 **Please review 'what do you think happened to Leo?' would mean a lot if you guys !**


End file.
